¿Estafada?
by carliztwilight
Summary: Ellos solo tenían un plan: estafarlo y dejarlo en la calle como ahora ellos estaban. Pero todo cambia cuando Isabella se encuentra en el terreno más peligroso de todos: el amor. En verdad estafó o fue… ¿estafada?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. **

* * *

**Hola, aquí estoy con otra de mis locuras. Este es mi primer OS, espero que les guste. Gracias a Yani por corregirlo. **

* * *

**Summary: **Ellos solo tenían un plan: estafarlo y dejarlo en la calle como ahora ellos estaban. Pero todo cambia cuando Isabella se encuentra en el terreno más peligroso de todos: el amor. En verdad estafó o fue… ¿estafada?

* * *

**¿Estafada?**

**POV Bella.**

Seguía viendo el anillo sin poderlo creer, tanto esperar el momento y por fin llegó. Era hermoso, rosado y con diamantes incrustados, y para darle Edward su lado cursi, tenía un corazón. Esperaba ansiosa a que mi oso llegara y compartir juntos la felicidad, solo esperaba que se abriera la puerta y lanzarme en sus brazos y llenarlo de besos.

Ya me encontraba en pijamas y botada en el sillón apestoso de siempre. La tele ni por error la prendería, seguramente haría coraje porque no llegaría el color y mucho menos le llegaría el sonido, eso generaría violencia, ya que le daría golpes hasta que funcionara y tanta era nuestra mala suerte, que quizá la terminaría descomponiendo más, mejor no tentaba mi suerte. Seguí observando mi anillo, me daban ganas de salir a una joyería y venderlo, así tendría mucho dinero y compraría una tele nueva y un sillón que no apestara, pero tenía que aguantar hasta el final y después sí lo vendería.

Crucé mis piernas y seguí viendo mi dedo, de pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entró mi chico malo. Vestía un pantalón desgastado de mezclilla, una playera negra, casi gris de tanto uso, y unos Converse rotos, y esa gorra que tanto amaba. No esperé a que gritara mi nombre, como siempre lo hacía cuando entraba, sino que me boté a sus brazos y lo besé en los labios. Me abracé con mis piernas a su cintura y él puso sus manos en mi trasero, correspondiendo mi beso. Le quité la capucha de su chamarra y acaricié su cabello negro. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi playera y gemí. Tenía que pararlo si le quería contar la buena nueva.

—Nene… —hablé entre gemidos—. Deten… te. —Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello—. Bebé, ¡para! —grité, y me miró con ojos peligrosos—. Emmett, espera.

—No quiero —dijo, y volvió a besarme. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba recostada en el sillón feo y él me besaba uno de mis senos, ¡estaba perdida! Sonreí y lo atraje hacía mí para que me besara. Acaricié su mejilla y recordé la suave y blanca piel de… Negué, no me podía estar pasando esto a mí. Otra vez lo estaba comparando con su hermano. Seguí acariciando su mejilla y él dejó de besarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté alarmada. Me dio miedo saber que se hubiese dado cuenta que lo comparaba. Se levantó y me jaló para que me sentara en el sillón.

—¡Por fin! —gritó y me besó la mejilla. Me agarró la mano y se la puso enfrente de su cara. Ya sabía de qué hablaba. Lo abrecé igual y cuando nos separamos comenzamos a reír como locos.

—¡Seré la señora Cullen! —Le mostré otra vez el anillo y lo observó meticulosamente. Negó y su rostro cambió, ahora se veía enojado, muy enojado—. ¿Qué pasa, Emm? —Se alejó y se jaló sus cabellos. Miró por la ventana y cerró los ojos. Lo seguí y lo abracé por la espalda—. ¿Qué pasa, bebé? Me estás asustando. —Se volteó y me abrazó, besando el tope de mi cabeza.

—Perdóname, nena…, es solo que… ese anillo es de mi madre. ¡Lo odio, Bella! Lo odio con toda mi alma. Cuando yo le pedí ese anillo a mi madre, ella me lo negó y dijo que no sería para nadie… y mira ahora, ¡se lo dio a él! ¡Siempre lo prefieren a él! Pero me las va a pagar el muy cabrón. El plan está en marcha, nena, lo dejaremos en la calle, como ahora estoy yo.

—Tranquilo, nene, lo haremos pagar, amor. —Sentí como sonrió y lo miré.

—Te amo, nena —dijo y me besó en los labios—. Él creerá que te casarás con él… pero serás la verdadera señora Cullen, hasta que yo lo decida.

Asentí y nos volvimos a sentar en el sillón. Estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

—Yo también te amo, nene. Y solo me casaré contigo. —Me besó y comenzamos a desvestirnos entre caricias, besos y jadeos.

.

.

—Cuéntame… —dijo después de haber hecho el amor en el colchón de nuestra habitación. Sí, porque solo era colchón, no teníamos ni siquiera para una cama decente—. ¿Cómo te propuso matrimonio? Seguro fue aburrido. Él es aburrido.

Me dio miedo hasta de contestar. Me estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa de mierda, le mentía a mi novio y le mentía a mi… "futuro esposo".

—Quiero dormir, bebé… me cansaste… —Él sonrió. Estaba encima de él. Completamente sudada. Y no era verdad, no me sentía cansada. Solo que no le quería contar la verdad—. Prometo mañana decirte todo con lujo de detalles.

—De acuerdo, nena, descansa.

Asentí. Solo le diría un pequeño detalle…

—Emmett…

—Dime. —Me cubrió con la sábana.

—La boda es en dos semanas.

—¡Dos semanas! —gritó y rio a carcajadas—. Aguanta dos semanas más, nena… y seremos ¡ricos!

Asentí, pero no me reí con él. Eso era lo que más pensaba, no sabía si podría aguantar.

El silencio reinó y yo sentí sus ronquidos. Con cuidado me levanté y salí a la pequeña sala, me serví un poco de leche y vi la ciudad por la ventana.

Sé que todo en mi vida estaba mal, desde el principio todo estuvo mal. Fui criada en una familia unida y muy apegada a Dios, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando mi hermana Bree murió por sobredosis. Mi familia se desunió y a mí me hicieron a un lado. Solo lloraban y lamentaban la pérdida de mi hermana y a mí, que estaba viva, ni me recordaban, yo era la muerta. Después de ese suceso, me convertí en lo que ahora soy, una buena para nada. Tengo veinticinco años, con una licenciatura en nutrición y para colmo trabajo en un bar de mala muerte al lado de Emmett. ¿Que por qué estoy así? Por rebeldía, me independicé de mis padres a los diecinueve y desde esa fecha, no sé si están vivos o muertos. La verdad es que no me importa. Ellos también son ricos, pero nunca me dieron un poco de su dinero, si yo me lo quería ganar, tenía que trabajar en su empresa. Al principio lo hice, pero cuando me comenzaron a tratar como a una chacha, renuncié y me salí de casa. Desde ese entonces, disfruto de mi vida y hago lo que me venga en gana. A mis padres que se los lleven los extraterrestre o que le sigan llorando al cadáver ya podrido de mi hermana, yo disfrutaré. Vivo en Miami y pronto viviré en Dubái o España, yo que sé, teniendo dinero iré con mi oso a donde sea.

Y véanme aquí, a dos semanas de ser completamente rica.

Se preguntarán cómo es que me volveré rica, ¿no? O de qué trata toda esta historia. No, no me pondré a trabajar o me sacaré la lotería. Todo es más simple: tenemos que estafar a Edward Cullen, dejarlo en la calle como ahora estaba su hermano, o sea, mi novio, Emmett Cullen.

Su padre murió hace cuatro años en un accidente automovilístico y toda la herencia pasó a manos de Edward, dejando fuera a su hermano sin darle ninguna explicación. Edward no le daba ni para un pan, ni lástima le tenía y eso es lo que causaba el odio de mi novio hacia su hermano.

Conocí a Emmett un día antes de la muerte de su padre y desde ese entonces éramos inseparables, yo le amaba y cuando me propuso el plan de la estafa, acepté. Me parecía muy injusto lo que le hicieron. Además, ni su madre accedía a verlo.

El plan era simple: enamorar a Edward, casarme con él y el día del matrimonio, entre todos los papeles que firmaríamos, le meteríamos unos en donde dijera que la herencia se la daba a Emmett. Y eso sería con ayuda de un juez amigo de Emm que me casaría por lo civil con Edward. Y antes de llegar a la iglesia, Emm me robaría y huiríamos juntos a disfrutar de la herencia de su padre, dejando en la calle a Edward y a su madre. Eso era todo, simple y conciso.

No tenía tan mal corazón como para casarme por la iglesia, a pesar de todo respetaba a Dios, era lo único que me recordaba que tenía padres.

.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? —preguntó mi novio. Estábamos desayunando y Emmett no paraba de cantar. Negué—. Cuéntame, anda.

—¡Nada! —le grité. Y me levanté furiosa para irme a la cita con Edward—. No… —Me detuve y lo encaré. Él seguía cantando y tomando su botella de cerveza, no entendía cómo podía tomar cerveza tan temprano—. Sí me pasa. Pasa que tú estás como si nada, no te preocupa lo que Edward me vaya a pedir hacer o lo que vaya a suceder hoy. —Sonrió con burla—. ¡Búrlate! —Me acerqué a la mesa y le tiré en el rostro el poco de leche que yo había dejado—. Pero estoy harta de decirle a Edward que soy virgen, que mi cosita está sellada… y que nunca he tenido sexo con nadie, y tú riéndote, ¿pero sabes qué? A la mierda las mentiras, que hoy pase lo que tenga que pasar. —Me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo.

—¡Tranquila, bebé! —Me rodeó con sus brazos y puse mi cabeza en su pecho—. Son los nervios, te conozco. —dijo, y yo solo pude asentir—. Todo va a salir bien, confío en ti y sé que Edward no te podrá dominar. Solo unos días más, nena… aguanta.

Asentí y nos besamos.

.

.

.

Alisé mi vestido nerviosamente. Me vi una vez más en el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta. Me había costado una fortuna y todo para verme bien delante de mi prometido y mi suegra. Toqué el timbre, comprobé que el deslumbrante anillo estuviese bien puesto, y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaba mi "prometido", tan guapo como siempre, elegante. Vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera manga larga azul marino. Sus cabellos despeinados y su característico olor embriagante. Era una perra, lo sé. Pero era imposible no sentir nada por Edward, llevaba dos años de estar cerca de él y todo por el bendito plan. Pero ni de coña le contaba esto a Emmett. ¿Qué le diría? Emmett, fíjate que me enamoré de tu hermano, y los amo por igual. Qué tal si de verdad me caso con él y vivimos los tres juntos, haremos un trio genial, ¿qué te parece? Seguro que me agarraba a golpes y me dejaba sin dientes. Estaba más loca que nada, negué y sonreí.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

Me acerqué a él. Sus profundos ojos verdes me sonreían como siempre. Lo abracé por la cintura.

—No lo sé…, quizá esté contenta de verte. —le contesté. Me miró como si supiera que lo engañaba. ¡Maldita mentirosa! _Estaba pensado cochinadas contigo y con tu hermano_, pensé.

—Anda, dale un beso a tu futuro esposo.

Sonreí y lo besé. Era un beso tan distinto a los que Emmett me daba. Perra, eso era… Besaba a los dos Cullen y en el mismo día.

Entramos a la pequeña mansión, y ahí estaba toda la familia reunida. Su prima Alice y su esposo Jasper, su madre y una chica rubia que no había visto jamás, se llamaba Rosalie. Comimos muy rápido y después Edward y yo subimos a la habitación.

La relación con su familia era muy grata. Su madre me quería y eso me hacía sentir culpable, yo les mentía. Les hacía creer que era dulce e inocente, pero no era así. Yo les arruinaría su vida y me quedaría con su fortuna.

—¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó Edward una vez que llegamos a su habitación.

—En la boda… —volví a mentir—, estoy nerviosa. —Nos subimos a la cama y nos acostamos observándonos.

Al principio de esta relación, me costaba mucho estar cerca de Edward, me sentía incómoda saber que era hermano de mi verdadero novio, pero perdí todo eso cuando Emm me dijo que él sabía que yo le amaba y que no me preocupara por los besos, que me preocupara por llevar a cabo bien el plan de estafa y así lo hice, aunque ahora creo que... ¡me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen!

En muchas ocasiones Emmett me hacía sentir que yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo, casi estaba segura que solo le importaba el dinero. Pero eran estúpidas ideas mías, mi oso no es de malos sentimientos.

—Yo también, pero todo saldrá bien. —Asentí. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, como lo hacía con Emmett, pero era tan diferente. Edward era tierno y cuidadoso, y su hermano era tosco en toda la extensión de la palabra—. Aún recuerdo el primer día que te vi.

—Yo también lo recuerdo.

**POV Edward. **

_***Flashback***_

Mi padre me había dejado todas las empresas de automóviles que tenía por el mundo, hacía ya dos años que había fallecido. A mi hermano Emmett no le dejó nada, ya que las acciones que le correspondían a él mi padre se las dejó a su esposa y a su hija. El porqué hizo eso, fue que mi querido hermanito era un jugador compulsivo y si le dejaba todo eso a él, se lo gastaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, había abandonado a su familia y no les ayudaba en nada.

Esto había generado el enojo de mi querido hermano y comenzó con su caza. Quería quitarme toda mi fortuna y yo no era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien su plan y el de su novia o amante, la que trabajaba en un bar y a la que le mentíamos ambos constantemente. La chica que yo había amado desde mis más profundos recuerdos: Isabella Swan.

Sus padres eran los socios de la cuarta parte de las empresas que tenía mi padre, pero el mismo Charlie Swan me había contado que después de la muerte de su segunda hija todo cambió, y se culpaba por eso. A Isabella no la habían recuperado, no sabían ni dónde vivía, hasta ese día que la volví a ver.

Sabía que todo era un plan para estafarme, pero a pesar de eso no la odiaba, ella era inocente y se dejó cegar por mi hermano. Él no le había contado toda la verdad de su vida, y yo se la diría cuando a mí me conviniera. Pero ahora, les haría creer que caería en su juego y ya veríamos quién ganaría.

Estacioné mi carro en la entrada del bar de mala muerte y vi como Emmett salía por la parte trasera. Entré y allí estaba ella, sirviendo copas. Jasper era el encargado de vigilar todo y el estúpido de Emmett ni cuenta se daba que el rubio estaba a mi favor. Cuando entré, ella me miró y supe que la tendría en mis manos. Desde esa noche comenzamos a salir.

Tenía un poco de dignidad la chica. No se acostó conmigo, ni esa noche, ni ninguna. Juraba que era virgen y me reía tanto por sus ocurrencias. Utilizó desde "llegaré virgen hasta el matrimonio, así me lo enseñaron mis padres", hasta el clásico "no tengo la telita, me la rompí cuando me monte a una bicicleta", a pesar de sus mentiras, era hermosa y mi madre la adoraba, pero a ella no le dije las verdaderas intenciones de Bella.

La dejé entrar en mi vida y ella me contaba puras mentiras de la suya. La única verdad que me ha dicho es que es licenciada en nutrición, pero de ahí en fuera dijo: mis padres murieron, soy hija única, eres mi primer novio, te amo, soy virgen, trabajo en una biblioteca, no se bailar, vivo sola, no soy mentirosa. Creo que esa última fue la peor.

Yo también he mentido, pero no tanto como ella, no le he hablado de mi hermano y mucho menos de su esposa e hija. También omití de qué se trataban los negocios de mi familia y creo que Emmett también, porque si no ella sospecharía de que sus padres también estaban involucrados aquí y todo se vendría abajo. Llevo dos años saliendo con ella y era el momento ideal para terminar con esta farsa. Era muy buena actriz, sabía fingir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí. Así que me dispuse a proponerle matrimonio.

Esa tarde le pedí que viniera a casa a ver una película, mi madre me dio el anillo de compromiso que le dio papá. A Emmett no se lo dio porque él seguro lo vendería. Aunque me daba miedo que Isabella le hiciera caso a Emmett y esa misma noche lo vendieran, pero me arriesgué.

Llegó a casa vestida con unos jeans deslavados, unas sandalias rosadas y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Para qué negarlo, era hermosa, con ese cabello castaño largo y esos ojos marrones, era hermosa y yo la amaba, desde que la conocí en aquella oficina supe que sería mía y lo lograría.

Pusimos la película y cuando terminó todo pasó:

—Estuvo muy bonita —dijo levantándose del sillón y estirándose—. Tengo que irme, Edward. Es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

Me acerqué a ella y jalé de la mesita un libro que le regalaría.

Sabía que me estaba arriesgando, mis planes podían fallar y ella se iría de mi lado, pero ya casados la ataría para que nunca regresara con el imbécil de mi hermano.

—Antes de que te vayas… —Me acerque más y le tendí el libro—, esto es para ti. —Era _"Orgullo y prejuicio", _yo amaba ese libro y ella también.

—¡Oh! Es hermoso. —Me abrazó y después volvió a mirar el libro—. Gracias, Ed… este no lo tenía, lo había leído, pero nunca lo compré.

—Pues ahora ya lo tienes —le dije. Estaba muy emocionada con el libro, lo miraba embelesada—, pero ábrelo, chécalo. —Y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se aguaron. Sabía que este había sido su plan y ella creyó que ya había ganado. Eso buscaba ella y Emmett, que yo le diera el anillo, para así casarme con ella y meter entre los papeles de la boda por lo civil su papel especial donde yo tenía que firmar y cederle todas mis acciones, pero yo era más astuto, ya veríamos quién estafaría a quién.

—¡Dios, Edward! Cariño… ¡acepto! —gritó y sacó el anillo que había metido entre el libro. No tenía hojas, en realidad lo que aparentaban las hojas era una cajita de madera, donde había una rosa y ahí estaba el anillo de compromiso. Quise creerle que de verdad estaba contenta, pero ella mentía.

Muchas veces le había pedido que se quedara y que viviera en mi casa. Como siempre, se negaba, pero ahora yo comenzaría con mi plan. Dos semanas puse como fecha para la boda y ella aceptó, creyendo que en dos semanas sería rica, pero se equivocaban.

_***Fin del flashback***_

**POV Bella.**

_**Presente...**_

Los días habían pasado volando. Después de la comida que tuve en casa de Edward, el me exigió que tenía que vivir en su casa y no me quedó más que aceptar. Emmett dijo que no había problema, que me tenía que sacrificar y yo como estúpida accedí. Y aquí estaba, a un día de la boda y vestida para salir a bailar con mi futuro "marido". Me había acostumbrado tanto a estar cerca de él.

Dormía conmigo, y me refiero al sentido literal de la palabra. Cuando se quería propasar, tenía que salir con mis ridículos pretextos y siempre me comprendía. Pero era mujer, ¡maldición!, y débil, así que no aguantaría mucho la tentación, no aguantaría mucho sin responder. Cuando la cabeza de abajo se calienta, la de arriba no piensa. Además, Edward me gustaba.

Había días en que me sentía mal conmigo misma, no extrañaba a Emmett y me estaba creyendo esto del matrimonio con Edward, tenía que recordar el verdadero plan.

Cuando me mudé del departamento de mala muerte, Edward no quiso que me trajera nada, toda la ropa y cuando digo toda, es toda, me la compró él. Mis cosas de higiene personal también eran nuevas, lo malo es que no traje conmigo mis patillas anti-bebés, como yo les digo, pero no había problema, no tendría sexo con nadie en estos días, ya que Emm no estaba a mi lado y a Edward lo evitaría como siempre.

—¿Lista, mi amor?

Suspiré. Ay, qué bonito se sentía cuando te dicen así. Pobre Edward, él sí me quería, pero yo no, ¿o sí?

—Lista, cariño… —le respondí, me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia él. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa color negra. Se veía tan sexy como siempre. _¡Concéntrate, zorra!,_ me dije a mí misma. Él no es tuyo ni lo será, todo es una estafa.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo, me miró de pies a cabeza y me estremecí. Llevaba un vestido amarillo sin tirantes y pegado al cuerpo, y unas zapatillas negras altísimas. Una cola de caballo y un súper maquillaje. Esme era un ángel para esto de arreglarme, la madre de Edward fue quien me dio estos consejos.

—Gracias —dije tímidamente, porque de verdad me intimidó. Me agarró de la cintura y me besó, ¡me besó como nunca! Un beso necesitado, apasionado y me hizo temblar como últimamente lo venía haciendo.

—¡Andando! —exclamó nalgueándome, y bajamos a montarnos al auto.

.

.

Llegamos al club y bailamos. ¡Adiós mentira! Tuve que fingir que él me enseñó a bailar, según me guiaba en los movimientos, pero yo era una experta. Comenzamos a beber un poco y yo ya me sentía más que alegre.

—¡Adiós soltería! —grité en medio de la pista cuando Edward me abrazaba por atrás. ¡Estaba excitado! ¡Su "ese" estaba parado! Dios mío, ayúdame a aguantar este castigo. Casi me pongo de rodillas y hago la oración de la no excitación, ¿existía? Por todo lo sagrado esperaba que sí. _¡Pero todo esto es tu culpa Emmett!,_ grité internamente. Si no fuera tan ambicioso, nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero no me arrepentía. Casi me volteaba y le decía a Edward: ¡Tómame. Soy. Tuya!, pero me contuve y me refregué contra él bailando. _¡Zorra descarada!,_ gritó mi sub. Lo soy, ¿y qué? No se suponía que disfrutaría de la vida. Pues eso haría.

—Aprendes rápido, princesa —dijo Edward subiendo su mano y acariciando uno de mis senos. _¡Es Emmett, el que me acaricia es Emmett!,_ me repetía mentalmente, seguro así sería menos la culpa por el engaño, ¿no?—. ¿Seguimos bailando o vamos a casa? —preguntó, besó mi cuello y yo gemí como la zorra que era.

—¡A casa! —grité, y me jaló hacia la salida.

.

.

.

—Despacio por favor —le pedí. A pesar de la borrachera, recordé mis mentiras. Se suponía que era virgen y como tal me tenía que comportar. Ya tenía a Edward entre mis piernas, desnudos en su habitación, ¡que me jodan si no era hermoso este hombre! Bueno, ya me iba a joder—. No me lastimes por favor —volví a pedirle. _¡Es Emmett, el que me va a follar es Emmett!,_ me seguía repitiendo cuando Edward me empezó a penetrar.

—No pasará nada, Isabella —me dijo, y noté un poco de enojo en su voz—. No te pasará nada —repitió, y de una sola estocada entró de lleno en mí. ¡Maldición!, era delicioso tenerlo dentro. Sí, sé que sonará cursi y toda esa mierda, pero de verdad me sentí virgen por segunda vez en mi vida. Este hombre era un dios. Comenzó a moverse lento y luego fuerte.

—¡Más! ¡Más! —grité cuando me sentí llegar. Aferré mis manos a su cuello y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, sentí como se enterró más en mí—. ¡Ah! ¡Jesús bendito! —exclamé cuando subió una de mis piernas a su hombro. Dios, perdóname por recordarte en cosas tan sucias como estas, pero creo que estoy siendo infiel por primera vez.

—Así, nena, disfruta —dijo en mi oído y me besó mientras me seguía penetrando. ¿Por qué recién hoy tenía sexo con él?, desde el primer día debí de haberle dado casita a su cosita en mi pequeña cuevita. Oficialmente, señores, ¡soy una zorra! Me acosté también con el hermano de mi novio. O sea, me eché a los dos Cullen en menos de un mes, ¡aplausos! Me sentía llegar, pero si gritaba su nombre, traicionaría por completo a Emmett, mejor mordí su hombro. Sentí como se detuvo. Lo miré con enojo—. ¡Hazlo! Grita mi nombre —me ordenó, y negué—. ¡Hazlo o me detengo! —Negué nuevamente.

—¡Sigue! —pedí, y así lo hizo. Emmett, pensé. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Me siguió penetrando, más fuerte y no pude más—. ¡Edward! —grité cuando me corrí, y segundos después él se derramó completamente en mí.

—Te amo, pequeña mentirosa —me dijo. Me besó y yo le sonreí. Había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida, y era en serio.

—Te amo, Edward —confesé, y era verdad. No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez. A Emmett lo quería, pero a Edward lo amaba.

Pero la vida tiene que continuar, y aunque sea dura hay que afrontarla. La gran estafa mañana tendría el éxito esperado y yo me tenía que olvidar de Edward, y vivir mi presente y futuro con Emmett.

.

.

.

—¡Despierta, cariño! —susurró Edward cerca de mi oído.

Me moví perezosamente y sentí como besaban mi hombro desnudo. La cabeza me dolía horrible.

—Mmm… —dije y abrí un ojo. Ahí estaba, mi hombre favorito. Sí, porque anoche Emmett dejó de serlo, me di cuenta que solo era costumbre estar con el oso, lo quería, pero no tanto como a Edward. Ven por qué les digo que soy una zorra, puta, mentirosa. Pero no todo es mi culpa, noooooo. Aquí también tiene que ver el idiota de Emmett, si él no me hubiese mandado a brazos de su hermano, yo no le hubiese sido infiel.

—Vamos, Bella… —Acarició mi espalda desnuda. Estaba acostada encima de él y no sé por qué razón aún seguía dentro de mí. Después de que me folló una vez, de ahí vinieron dos, tres, cuatro, y la quinta ya casi ni la recuerdo, ya que me quedé dormida—. Tenemos que comer.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté recordando que hoy era la boda. Bueno, no técnicamente. Ya que hoy se llevaría a cabo la gran estafa.

—Son las cuatro de la tarde —dijo besando mi frente. Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¡Edward, la boda era a las diez de la mañana! —grité, y me levanté sin que él saliera de mí. Quise levantarme, pero me lo impidió.

—Lo sé. Pero te tengo una noticia… —dijo jalándome del cuello, haciendo que lo besara—. La boda la suspendí desde hace dos días atrás. Ahora será cuando yo quiera. —Me separé de él y lo miré sin entender.

_¡Emmett!,_ pensé. Él seguro se quedó esperando con los papeles y yo aquí, tirada en la cama con su hermano dentro de mí, desnuda y sorprendida por la noticia.

—¡Pero, Edward! ¡Los invitados! ¡La comida! —exclamé preocupada.

Negó, y bajó sus manos a mis senos, los amasó y perdí toda la razón.

—Tranquila, pequeña mentirosa. El dinero es lo que me sobra. Además… —Me volvió a besar y sentí como me comenzaba a penetrar otra vez. Hasta sensible me sentía—, no iba a haber muchos invitados y no creo que nuestro amor se acabe pronto, ¿no? —preguntó. Asentí sin hablar cuando besó mi cuello—. Entonces, la boda será cuando yo diga. —De un solo movimiento me giró, quedando mi espalda sobre la cama y él volvió a arremeter contra mí.

_¡Perdóname Emmett!,_ fue lo último que pensé antes de entregarme al placer.

.

.

.

—¿Qué mierda pasó, Isabella? ¡No llegaron a la boda! —me gritó Emmett, cuando supuestamente yo salí a la biblioteca a avisar que ya no trabajaría. Ahora estaba en el departamento con mi "novio".

—¡No lo sé, nene! —grité también—. Él solo dijo que la boda sería cuando él quisiera. La suspendió así porque sí.

—¿Y qué hicieron en la mañana? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? —preguntó frenéticamente.

_Porque estaba follando con tu hermano. Y no te quería llamar para decirte: Emmett, me dormí. Tu hermano me cansó de tanto follarme y no desperté. La hora de la boda se me pasó. Perdón. _Nop, definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad, así que en cambio dije:

—Porque… —Agaché la cabeza. Él se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me alejé de él inmediatamente—. Es que… tomamos él té temprano, Emm, con su mamá y una chica llamada Rosalie. —¡Rayos!, sé que fue una mala mentira, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Rosalie? —preguntó con miedo. No entendí su reacción—. Bueno, nena… no hay problema —dijo finalmente, se veía nervioso. Se acercó para besarme y moví mi cara para que besara mi mejilla. No quería quedar como zorra al cuadrado. Pero quería respetar a Edward por el tiempo que estuviese con él, no se merecía que lo siguiera engañando—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada…, creo que me va a dar gripa y no quiero contagiarte —contesté.

Asintió y se alejó de mí.

—¿Y tu anillo? —inquirió molesto mientras miraba mi mano.

Me encogí de hombros. ¡Es verdad, no lo tenía! Me lo había quitado cuando me metí a bañar con Edward.

—Me lo quité cuando me bañé y se me olvidó ponérmelo —respondí.

Volvió a asentir.

—Deberíamos venderlo, Bella, no tengo dinero y tú no te acuerdas de mí.

¡No, venderlo no! Yo amaba ese anillo y significaba mucho para mí. Quizá me lo quitaría Edward cuando se enterara de la verdad y no me quería sentir más culpable de lo que ya estaba.

—Traigo este celular costoso, Emm, puedo dártelo para que lo vendas. Le diré a Edward que lo perdí o ya veré qué mentira se me ocurre —expliqué, sin pensarlo me lo arrebató de las manos y lo miró de cabo a rabo.

—Es bueno. De acuerdo, te amo, nena. Seguro Edward te va a creer, eres buena para las mentiras —me dijo, y luego besó mis labios. Me quedé pasmada.

—Debo irme, Emm, ya tardé demasiado y no quiero que Edward comience a sospechar.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir.

—¿Te has acostado con él, Bella? —me cuestionó, pero no vi preocupación en sus ojos, más bien vi cinismo. Negué—. Deberías, así tendríamos más ganancias. Pero, ya sabes… protégete, no querrás que sus bichitos lleguen a tu casita, ¿no?

Lo miré y sentí dos cosas: la primera, odio hacia él, solo le importaba el dinero…. Y la segunda, ¡no me había protegido!

.

.

.

No lo podía creer. Solo miraba esa barita mágica y negaba. Lloré hasta que me cansé. ¿Qué mierda haría? Un bebé, ¿en serio? Hacía un mes que seguía viviendo con Edward y hoy me sentí de la mierda. Vomité todo lo que desayuné y la querida Esme llegó a mi habitación con alcohol y una cajita rosada. Y aquí estaba, tirada en mi cama mirando la cosa esa y tocando mi vientre plano. Ya era noche y no faltaba mucho para que Edward llegara.

Lo mejor hubiese sido no decirle y salir corriendo de aquí dejando a un lado la estafa, pero su madre ya sabía todo y ya no tenía escapatoria. O solo que fingiera un accidente y rodara por las escaleras, pero tanta sería mi mala suerte que no perdería al bebé y quizá terminaría con una pierna rota. ¡Perdóname, Dios, por pensar esas cosas malas!

—Perdóname, gusano… —dije y acaricié mi vientre—, tú no tienes la culpa de las locuras de tu madre.

A Emmett lo veía seguido, aunque solo para darle dinero o cualquier cosa que Edward me regalaba, lo bueno era que Ed no sospechaba, pero yo ya no quería seguir así. No quería mentirle a Edward, yo lo amaba, y a Emm solo lo quería y sentía una obligación para con él. Obligación, porque él me ayudó cuando yo no tenía nada y no podía pagarle así.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ahí estaba mi chico guapo. Con su sonrisa divina y mirándome preocupado. Ya no tenía escapatoria, era mejor decirle la verdad y acabar con esto, pero no hoy. Lo miré y sentí mis ojos hinchados como de sapo.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —preguntó acercándose a donde yo estaba acostada, me tomó en sus brazos y me puso en su regazo. Escondí mi cara en su cuello y lloré mucho más. ¡Malditas hormonas! Pero quién me mandó a no tomar mis pastillas o a tener sexo como conejo con Edward. _Eso te pasa por caliente,_ me dije a mí misma. Ahora me pondría más inflada que un globo. Acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo tratando de calmarme—. ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? —volvió a preguntar, y como si le hubiese dicho que lo mirara, me quitó la barita mágica de las manos—. ¿Bella? ¡Estás embarazada! —gritó y me pego más a él—. ¡Estás embarazada! —nuevamente gritó y lo miré. Asentí, pero seguí llorando—. ¡No llores! Tendremos un bebé —dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Oh, Edward! —sollocé, y lo volví a abrazar. Era una perra, le mentí en todo, menos en que lo amaba y que tenía una licenciatura en nutrición, pero a pesar de eso él estaba feliz porque sería padre. Y la mamá era yo, nada más y nada menos que una maldita arpía que quería su herencia. Bueno ahora ya no, ahora solo quería su perdón—. Perdóname —dije.

—Nena, solo tendrás un bebé, no cometerás un delito —dijo mirándome, yo volví a llorar. _Sí cometeré un delito, te estafaré,_ pensé—. ¿O… no lo quieres, Bella?

—Lo quiero, ahora aparte de ti… es lo que más quiero en este mundo —dije sinceramente viendo a mi futuro esposo. ¡Puaj! Ilusa, no te casarás con él, solo es una estafa.

—¿Me quieres, Bella? —me preguntó.

Lo miré y contesté con toda la verdad.

—Te amo, Edward.

Luego de eso me besó y celebramos como conejos la venida del bebé, aunque quizá para ese tiempo yo ya no estaría a su lado. Lo mejor sería huir, antes de que él me enviara a la cárcel.

.

.

.

Edward había dejado un bonito vestido color rojo en mi habitación, dude en ponérmelo. Aún era temprano, las diez de la mañana. Pensé que sería para una cena, pero cuando vi una nota que decía: **Póntelo y baja a ver tu sorpresa**, no dudé en ponérmelo. Me coloqué unas sandalias plata, ya que tenía prohibido los tacones, Edward era un exagerado. Tenía tres meses de embarazo ya, la pancita se me empezaba a hinchar. Ya había oído el latir del corazón de mi gusano y en dos semana lo veríamos por segunda vez.

Y precisamente en dos semanas huiría de aquí para siempre. Tenía ahorrado un poco de dinero, no sé qué sería de mi vida, pero prefería la libertad que parar en la cárcel con mi bebé por estafadora. O quizá Edward me lo quitaría y estaría sola como un perrito abandonado en la cárcel. Temblé solo de pensarlo.

A Emmett hacía dos semanas que no lo veía, y eso me preocupaba. No le hablé del embarazo, no me quería sentir más zorra de lo que ya era. Aunque, técnicamente, ya era usada por un solo hombre.

El gusano se movió y supe que era hora de bajar.

Casi se me sale el corazón cuando vi que las escaleras estaban adornadas con muchas flores blancas y ahí, esperándome al final de las escaleras, estaba mi…

—¡¿Papá?! —grité y sentí desmayarme. Él me miró con sus ojos llorosos y me abrazó. Yo estaba en shock.

—Mi nena, tanto tiempo sin verte, mi amor —dijo y besó mi mejilla. Yo no sabía ni cómo me sentía. Si mi papá estaba aquí, eso quería decir que... ¡Edward sabía la verdad! ¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí?—. Tendremos mucho tiempo para los saludos… Ahora toma mi brazo que ya es tarde —ordenó, y así lo hice, limpiando las lágrimas en el camino. Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón casi se sale cuando vi que la sala de la mansión estaba llena de gente.

—¡Mierda! —dije entre dientes cuando vi parado a un juez en una mesita con muchas flores blancas. Ahí estaba Edward y su madre con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Vi alrededor y ahí estaba mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y una pequeña niña, muy parecida al oso me miraba sonriente. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que al final, en una esquina, estaba parado—. ¡Emmett! —casi grité.

Él levantó la vista con odio y la sangre se me heló. Traté de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, pero mi padre me detuvo.

—Siempre te enseñé a afrontar tus problemas, Isabella, y eso no se te tuvo que haber olvidado —me dijo. Lo miré y supe que estaba descubierta—. Camina —ordenó, me jaló y mi madre me entregó un ramo de rosas.

Llegué al lado de Edward y mi padre solo dijo: "Cuídala". Edward sonrió y me besó la frente. Yo lo miré arrepentida, asintió y se volteó para mirar al juez.

—Edward…, yo…

—Shhh, tú solo tienes derecho a decir: sí, acepto. Después hablamos —explicó, y me besó fugazmente los labios, y yo limpié mis lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

Todo fue tan rápido, que cuando me di cuenta todos aplaudían, menos Emmett y el juez dijo: "Puede besar a su esposa". ¡Estaba casada! Ca-sa-da. ¿Y la estafa? ¿Era rica? ¿Qué mierda pasó?

—Gracias por acompañarnos —dijo Edward mirando a los pocos invitados—. Mi esposa y yo nos retiramos a la luna de miel. No habrá comida, pero se quedan en casa.

Yo miré a todos antes de salir. Cuando Edward me jaló y pasamos al lado de Emmett, él me sostuvo del brazo y Edward se detuvo mirándolo con odio. Pero no me jaló.

—Perdóname, Isabella. Te lastimé y no quería hacer eso. Sé feliz, nena, y espero algún día nos volvamos a ver y no haya rencores —me dijo.

Una lágrima escurrió en su mejilla y yo se la limpié.

—Te quiero, oso. —Besé su mejilla y ahora sí Edward me jaló.

Nos subimos a su Volvo y arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo. Yo lo miré y él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Bi... Bien —contesté, pero mis lágrimas decían todo lo contrario.

—¿Creíste que no mandaría a investigar a mi futura esposa? —me cuestionó. _¡Sabía todo, él sabía todo!_—. Sí, lo sé todo y por eso me casé contigo —respondió a mi dilema mental. _¡Me había casado de verdad! Gusano, tendrás un padre, acaricié mi vientre. ¡No seré una reclusa!,_ grité internamente.

—Perdóname, Edward, yo te mentí.

Asintió.

—Lo sé, pero yo también te mentí. Aunque no me arrepiento. Te tengo ahora conmigo. —El coche se detuvo—. Desde que te vi en la empresa de tu padre, me enamoré de ti —me explicó. Lo mire, pero no pude preguntarle nada. Ya que se bajó y luego abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano para salir. Me quedé sin habla cuando bajamos y vi una casa hermosa—. Aquí será nuestra luna de miel —dijo y lo miré. La casa estaba cerca de la playa.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, sentí como me abrazó por la espalda.

—Nuestra casa, nena, aquí viviremos con la pequeña gusana —me contestó. Lo miré confundida—. Anda, entremos. —Me volvió a jalar y no me dejó ni ver la casa. Me llevó directo a la habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta me tomó en brazos, como una novia, y ahora sí entramos—. Bésame —ordenó, y así lo hice.

Mi cuerpo se calentó y me comenzó a desvestir y yo a él. No estaba nada claro, pero no me importaba, lo quería a él dentro de mí, ¡ya!

Cuando ya estaba posicionado en mi entrada, bajó un poco y besó mi vientre hinchado. Sonreí por las cosquillas que me hizo.

—Tu risa es hermosa, pequeña mentirosa.

Sonreí. Ahora entendía por qué me decía así, él supo todo desde el principio y aun así estuvo conmigo. Subió y besó mis labios.

—¡Fóllame duro, Edward! —pedí, y él me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No, nena —me dijo y negó con la cabeza—, yo no follo duro, yo hago el amor… —Sonreí—. No soy Christian Grey… soy Edward Cullen, y te amo —concluyó, y se hundió en mí.

.

.

.

—Despierta, esposa mía —pidió acariciando mi vientre. Me reí porque sus manos eran tan suaves que me hacían cosquillas. El pequeño gusano se movió—. ¡Hola a ti también, gusana! —dijo y besó mi tripa, y luego sentí como besaba mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí.

—¿Y si es niño?

Negó.

—Será una niña —aseguró, y lo miré. Mis lágrimas se volvieron a formar.

—Perdóname, Edward —dije cerrando los ojos.

—¡Mírame! —ordenó, jalándome con él para sentarnos. Tomó mi cara entre sus suaves manos. Abrí los ojos—. No llores, mi vida… —Eso que me dijo más me hizo llorar—. ¡Oh, Bella! —exclamó y me estrechó entre sus brazos—. Yo todo lo supe desde el principio, corazón, y a pesar de todo seguí con su juego porque te quería a mi lado. Tú solo fuiste víctima de los dos, nena. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte.

—No, Edward, yo también tuve la culpa. Me presté para… estafarte —le expliqué.

Él volvió a poner sus manos en mi cara.

—Pero Emmett te mintió… mi padre no le dejó nada a él porque todo se lo dio a su esposa e hija.

—¿Emmett… está casado?

Asintió, y casi vomito ante su gesto. Aparte de zorra, era amante de Emmett… ya no quiero aplausos, mejor una ovación de pie.

—Rosalie y Morgan son su familia. Hace cinco años las dejó en la calle y Emmett también te estafaba, amor. Él no trabajaba, él es adicto al juego y por eso siempre necesitaba dinero —explicó, y comencé a llorar—. Tranquila, amor, ahora estás conmigo y nada malo te pasará.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo, Edward —dije y escondí mi cara en su pecho—. De verdad… te amo con todo mi ser.

—Yo también te amo, pequeña mentirosa —comentó besándome nuevamente, y volvió a hacerme el amor.

Era de madrugada cuando me levanté al baño. Edward dormía como un bebé. Regresé y me acosté a su lado observándole. Todo nuestro plan resultó un fiasco, nada salió como queríamos. El dinero no me importaba, quizá lo que me motivó a hacer todo esto, fue la mentira de Emmett, yo sentí que eran muy injustos con él y solo quería venganza. Pero ahora no me arrepentía, estaba casada de verdad con el hombre que amaba. Iba a ser mamá y al parecer había recuperado a mis padres. No podía pedir más.

—¿En qué piensas, amor? —Edward también me miraba. Lo había despertado.

—En las vueltas que da la vida —contesté acurrucándome a su lado. Él me abrazó. Seguíamos desnudos y las olas del mar se oían—. Todo salió mal, pero estuvo bien.

Sonrió y me besó en los labios.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

Volví a besarlo y sonreí antes de contestarle. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y me deslicé en su miembro excitado. No hubo necesidad de prepararme, ya estaba bastante húmeda.

—La verdad… —Comencé a cabalgarlo—, ¡estafada! —grité cuando él tomó mis caderas y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Seguimos en nuestra tarea, quizá al pequeño gusano le faltaba una patita, así que esa noche terminamos de completarlo, y eso mismo sucedería, muchas noches más.

Al final, yo fui la estafada. Terminé casada, con un hijo y al lado de la persona que íbamos a estafar, ¡qué vida!

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que me dejen su opinión sobre esta locura. No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias. Besos, Lizz. **


End file.
